


Wishful Thinking

by simpatorizawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpatorizawa/pseuds/simpatorizawa
Summary: Akaashi's friend tells him the newest English professor at their university is an easy grader and all around nice lady. Akaashi is pleasantly surprised to find that she is also a dime piece, and he decides that he wants her.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I've ever written down and posted. There's nothing else to do, so I'll be able to put chapters out pretty quickly.
> 
> Since both Akaashi and the reader are bilingual, English dialogue will be italicized for clarity.
> 
> Akaashi has BDE and that's what inspired this fic. No one will ever be able to convince me that the inventor of "Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san" is not the king of confidence.
> 
> This is going to be a sloooow burn because I'm a sucker for pain c:

The peaceful morning is tainted by the chiming of an alarm. Akaashi groans, running a hand down his face. He sits up and fumbles through his sheets in an unsuccessful attempt to find his phone. After looking under a couple of blankets and pillows, he finds the culprit and turns the alarm off. Akaashi yawns while he swings his legs over the edge of the bed. He stands, stretches, and walks into his bathroom to get ready.

After showering and brushing his teeth, he gets dressed for his first and only class of the day. One of his friends, Hashimoto Junpei, suggested he take his English literature elective course with a new professor, (y/l/n) (y/n). Junpei said the professor gives easy As and that she is a nice foreigner. Since he had to take the course for his minor anyways, Akaashi decided to register for her section along with Junpei.

As he puts a frozen waffle in the toaster, he glances at the clock. 9:22 a.m. “Oh, shit,” Akaashi curses, scrambling to gather his things while the toaster works on his breakfast. He grabs a jacket, scarf, and gloves in hopes of warding off the brisk Tokyo winter. Unless he wants to walk for 15 minutes in the snow, he has to catch the 9:30 bus. As Akaashi checks his bag to make sure he has his books, he hears the toaster ding. He grabs his waffles, only lightly burning his fingertips, before rushing out of the apartment.

Akaashi stuffs the waffles into his mouth as he jogs to his bus stop. He makes it to the stop just as the bus comes to a halt. Once he’s in the vehicle, he flops into the first seat he comes across. He uses the down time to check his phone. As he reads an email about his tentative practice and game schedule, Akaashi sees a notification for a new email from (y/l/n) (y/n) concerning the day’s meeting.

Syllabus Day!  
Hi everyone, I hope you’re as excited for this term as I am! I can’t wait to meet you all. Let’s have a nice semester together! I have attached the syllabus we are going to be covering today. See you at 10 :)  
(y/l/n) (y/n)

A small grin makes its way across Akaashi’s face as he reads it. She seemed sweet enough through the email. He starts to glance over the syllabus, but he is interrupted by his bus coming to a stop at the entrance of his school. As the doors open, he tightens his scarf around his neck, already dreading the cold.

Akaashi checks his schedule to see where the classroom is while he grabs his bag and zips his jacket up. He steps off of the bus and shivers as he trudges to his lecture hall. He almost eats shit on a couple of patches of ice, and he can see snowflakes clinging to his eyelashes in his peripheral vision. He can’t stand the cold, so the five-minute walk felt like an insufferable eternity.

When Akaashi finally makes it to the building, he brushes any stray snow off of his jacket and changes from his boots to his indoor shoes. While doing so, he glances at the people occupying the hall. Almost immediately, a woman strolling past catches his eye. He abandons the task at hand in favor of watching her stop and talk to a professor, shamelessly and obviously checking her out.

Since he is distracted, Akaashi almost jumps out of his skin when he feels a solid hand make contact with his back. He snaps his head to the side to see who it is, and he is greeted by none other than Junpei. “Hey, Keiji-kun! I was trying to talk to you but you were too busy staring at (y/n)-sensei’s ass to notice,” Junpei says with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Junpei could practically see the question marks floating above Akaashi’s head. “I know that you’re stupid, but this is taking you even longer than I thought it would,” Junpei jokes after a few seconds of silence from Akaashi.

“Wait, (y/n)-sensei, the new professor?” Akaashi asks, slowly connecting the dots. “So, when were you going to tell me that she’s hot? Also, fuck you, I’m not dumb,” Akaashi retorts as he resumes pulling his shoes on.

“I just thought it would be more fun for you to find out yourself,” Junpei said as he follows Akaashi’s lead and slips on his indoor shoes. Akaashi doesn’t have a chance to respond before Junpei runs ahead, calling out their professor’s name. Akaashi rolls his eyes and trails behind him. (y/l/n)-sensei looks around the hall, and when she sees Junpei approaching, a smile quickly replaces her concerned expression. She turns back to the woman she was previously speaking with. Akaashi is close enough to hear (y/l/n)-sensei say goodbye to her friend before she turns around to properly greet Junpei.

“Hashimoto-san, hi! I was so glad to see you’re taking another class with me! Hopefully that means I did well last semester?” she asks as she grins up at Junpei. Akaashi can hear her American accent, and he has to keep himself from snickering at the clunky sound of it.

“Yes ma’am! I even brought a friend this time,” Junpei responds, throwing an arm over her shoulders. She laughs and lightly pats his hand that is resting on her upper arm.

“How thoughtful of you, Hashimoto-san,” (y/n) says. She looks at Akaashi as he stops next to Junpei. “Is this your friend?” she questions.

 _“Hello, (y/l/n)-sensei. My name is Akaashi Keiji, I am looking forward to your class,”_ he introduces himself as he bows his head respectfully, pretending like Junpei hadn’t just caught him checking you out. (y/n) bites back a little laugh at how cute and choppy his accent is. She has to admit, he is a pretty man.

 _“Oh, hello, Akaashi-san! Nice to meet you, I hope you enjoy the course!”_ she says as she bows in return. Akaashi notices that she speaks louder and more quickly in English. When they both straighten up, they make some pretty serious eye contact, which does not go unnoticed by Junpei. Akaashi grins as he gazes down his nose at her, and he catches a hint of a blush on her cheeks. She seems to snap out of it after a couple of seconds, and a flustered look crosses her face.

Before Akaashi can say anything else, (y/n) bows her head once more, saying, “Well, I need to go to the classroom and set up before the lecture. See you boys in a few minutes!” She raises her hand and gives a small wave before escaping towards the room.

Akaashi resumes his blatant staring at her ass as she walks away. “Looks like someone has a crush,” Junpei cackles when (y/n) is out of earshot. He pokes Akaashi’s side, forcing him to break his gaze. Akaashi smacks Junpei’s hands away, retorting, “What, I’m not allowed to look? And I could get her if I tried, you had to see the look on her face after she greeted me.”

“I did see it, but she was probably just shy about meeting someone new so suddenly. There’s no way you could get a woman like her!” Junpei scoffs at his proposition. Akaashi grins at Junpei, asking, “Oh, is that a challenge?”

Junpei doesn’t even dignify the question with an answer. “Come on, lover boy. We’re going to be late if we don’t get in there soon,” Junpei states as he starts walking toward the lecture hall.

Akaashi follows suit, the cocky grin never leaving his face. “Yeah, I need to be on time for my future wife’s class,” he jokes. He laughs at Junpei’s unamused expression as they cross the threshold.

Akaashi walks to the front of the small classroom and takes the seat closest to the podium, much to (y/l/n)-sensei’s chagrin. Junpei takes the seat to Akaashi’s right while muttering, “Way to be subtle.”

Akaashi doesn’t bother responding, instead flashing a smile at the professor as they make eye contact. She quickly breaks it, pretending to read over her lecture notes.

He doesn’t miss the way that her cheeks flush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to start the slow burn! Akaashi is a confident little shit, I'll give him that. Subtlety is not his specialty, but I like a straightforward man.

(y/n) had no idea what was going through Akaashi’s mind. He made a point to take the seat closest to her, and she could still feel his gaze on the side of her face. She is trying desperately to ignore him, but any time her eyes leave her papers, they always find his.

What does he want? Is he trying to embarrass her because she’s a foreigner? She swore she could see him trying to mask a laugh when he first heard her speak, so maybe he doesn’t like Americans. Akaashi seems respectful when he does speak, but that could be fake. Or he could be trying to make an A the easy way. She doesn’t know what kind of student he is, so he may be attempting to weasel his way out of work. Or what if he was hired by the school and sent in on a sting operation to see if she would sleep with a student?

As soon as the thought crosses her mind, she knows it sounds stupid. Her superiors have no reason to believe she would canoodle with her students, and if they did have a suspicion, they would ask her directly. She risks another glance in Akaashi’s direction, and she sees him attempting to pull his hoodie off. (y/n) has to stifle a laugh as Akaashi’s head gets stuck in the neck hole. As Junpei helps Akaashi yank the jacket off of his head, she turns away from the scene, hoping to preserve the poor man’s ego. To her delight, he now feels less intimidating.

It doesn’t seem that he has a dastardly plan, but she can’t shake the apprehensive feeling. She checks her watch, and she thanks the lord above that it’s time to start. She can’t keep agonizing over Akaashi’s intentions, she’s probably just blowing it all out of proportion anyways. She casts the worries out of her mind and steps around the podium. She picks up the stack of syllabi to hand out as she formally introduces herself to her class.

“Hi everyone! My name is (y/l/n/) (y/n). You can all call me (y/n), it feels weird to be called sensei by people who are only a few years younger than me,” she says as she approaches Junpei. “Hashimoto-san, will you take one and pass the stack along?” she requests as she purposefully avoids making eye contact with Akaashi. She refuses to act a fool in front of a lecture hall of students who are supposed to respect her. She can see him pout from the corner of her eye, and she tries to keep a smile off her face. Not as fun when he isn’t in control, huh?

Akaashi immediately notices the change. Maybe she really had just been caught off guard, because she seems far less affected by him now. He doesn’t try to hide his displeasure at her nonchalance. Well, now he just has to work harder for it, and hard work is what he does best.

(y/n) continues her introduction, saying, “This is my second semester teaching, so I’m still learning. I don’t want this course to be a source of stress for you all, so if you have questions or concerns, please come by my office and tell me,” she pauses as she goes back to her podium and picks up her notebook.

“Now, let’s get to know each other a bit better! I’m going to call attendance. When your name is called, why don’t you tell us your major and your career goals.” (y/n) looks at the list of names, and of course, the first one is Akaashi Keiji. “Okay, Akaashi Keiji. What is your major, and what are you hoping to do with your degree?” she questions, finally making eye contact with him again.

Akaashi smirks as her gaze met his. His confidence tells (y/n) that he is blissfully unaware of the fact that she witnessed his brawl with his hoodie, which makes her grin in return. “I’m here for a literature degree, and I’m minoring in English. I want to work at a publishing firm after graduation,” Akaashi responds, never breaking eye contact. She doesn’t attempt to look away either, which intrigues him. What happened to the seemingly meek woman he met in the hall?

“Interesting, it seems you have a good plan. Thank you for choosing to take the class with me. Next, Amano Haruka?” (y/n) looks away from Akaashi to address the rest of the lecture hall. She listens to the rest of the responses, continuing to keep the nerves off her mind by focusing on her other students. The rest of the class period goes by quickly and without incident, and that is all that she can hope for. She goes over everything on the syllabus and tells her students what to do before class on Wednesday, and before she knows it, it’s 10:50.

“Okay, good session today! Don’t forget to start looking over our first novel before Wednesday, we’ll be discussing our assignments more then,” (y/n) says as she dismisses the class. She goes to gather her things, letting her guard down now that she doesn’t have sixteen sets of eyes watching her every move. While she’s organizing her notebooks, a student approaches her. She listens as they tell her about their sports schedule, not paying any mind to the rest of the room.

Akaashi moves to put his many layers back on in preparation of walking out into the snow once more. Junpei tells him that he has another class at the other end of the building at 11, so he can’t stay and chat. Akaashi bids his friend farewell, not in a rush to leave the classroom anyways. He’s hoping to be left alone with (y/n), and it seems that his wish is about to come true. The remaining student that was talking to the professor bows before heading to the door.

“Hey, I wanted to talk to you about my sports schedule as well,” Akaashi announces as he steps into (y/n)’s personal bubble. A large grin broke out across his face when he saw her cheeks flush. She keeps her expression even as she steps away from him, towards her podium. But, in her head, she is trying to keep herself from panicking. Why must he torment her? What does he even want? He has to be messing with her, and she doesn’t trust him one bit. No matter how pretty his face is or how soft his hair looks, she’s not going to be lured in.

“What sport do you play, Akaashi-san?” she questions, trying to keep things professional. She grabs her bag and turns to address him head on, willing her cheeks to calm the hell down.

“I play volleyball with Junpei-san. Since we have lectures on Fridays, I may miss some class periods for the away matches. I’ll give you a volleyball schedule when I get one,” Akaashi responds. He considers stepping closer to her again, but he decides against it, not wanting to push his luck too much. He has an entire semester to figure her out, he isn’t in a hurry.

“That sounds good, let me know when you get a schedule. I’ll work with you and Hashimoto-san so you can make up any assignments you may miss. Is there anything else you need, Akaashi-san?” (y/n) asks. Without the distraction of other students, she’s very aware of how close he is and how intense his gaze feels.

“That’s it. I look forward to seeing you Wednesday, (y/n),” Akaashi says before he bows his head. When he straightens, he looks down at her again. He lets his eyes linger on her lips, and he knows that she knows what he’s looking at. She bites her lip nervously, not sure if she should try to walk around him or if he expects her to say anything. Akaashi grins, glad that he can at least rile her up a bit.

Akaashi turns to walk out of the classroom, and after a second he can hear the light click of her heels on the ground behind him. Once they make it through the door, he sees that she’s going in the same direction. She glances up at his face to see him staring down at hers. She plucks up the courage to say something.

“What? Why have you been staring, is there something on my face?”

“No, I just like looking at you. You’re beautiful,” he states plainly. She freezes on the spot, not sure how to respond. “Bye, (y/n)-chan,” Akaashi calls over his shoulder, leaving her to stare at his retreating figure.


End file.
